Anderson the Pig (Mini Wolf/Mini Loup)
'''Anderson '''also known as "Anicet" is a character on Mini Wolf, the series. https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Mini_Wolf_(Series) Physical Appearance Anderson is a pink anthropomorphic male pig. He wears a white short-sleeve shirt and blue pants, which could be jeans. Relationships * Michael (Father) * Betty (Mother) * Mini Wolf (Best Friend) https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Mini_Wolf_%28character%29 * Miss Googly (Teacher) * Moussa (Friend) https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Moussa_%28Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup%29 * Spiky (Friend) https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Spiky_(Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup) * Cuddly (Friend) * The Grunt Brothers (Enemies) https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/The_Grunt_Brothers_%28Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup%29 Additional Information Anderson is Mini Wolf's best friend, although they fight quite a lot and often get on each others nerves. Sometimes their friendships end with each other but they end up making up later. Anderson can often be grumpy. Anderson also calls Mini Wolf "Big Snout." Anderson also likes to eat and can be very greedy! Anderson also has a lady bug collection. Image Gallery Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) with his best friend Anderson (Anicet), Rosie behind Mini Wolf.png|Anderson next to Mini Wolf in class Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) and Anderson (Anicet) in Alternate shirts tiji.fr.png|Anderson and Mini Wolf wearing substitute shirts/sweaters Mini Wolf (Loup) Anderson (Anicet) Spiky and Moussa at the ruins tiji.fr.png|(Clockwise from left to right): Mini Wolf, Spiky, Anderson, and Moussa Mini Wolf (Loup) Anderson (Anicet) Spiky and Moussa at Anderson's House tiji.fr.png|Anderson and his Ladybug Collection with Mini Wolf, Moussa, and Spiky nearby Mini Wolf (Loup) Anderson (Anicet) Spiky, Moussa, Luna, and Lou at the school tiji.fr.png|Anderson standing between Moussa and Mini Wolf and across from Spiky, Lou, and Luna Mini Wolf (Mini Loup) and Anderson (Anciet) Image.png|With Mini Wolf (right) Mini Wolf and his classmates including Anderson (Anciet), Spiky, Lou, Elliot, Gus, Emily, and Grunt Brothers Attilla, Ceaser, and Nepoleon.png|Front and center Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup,) Anderson (Anicet,) and Spiky screenshot from tiji.fr.png|With Spiky (left) and Mini Wolf (right) Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 01.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 02.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 03.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 04.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 05.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 06.png|Back of Anderson Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) with his best friend Anderson (Anicet), Rosie behind Mini Wolf.png|Anderson sitting next to Mini Wolf in class Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) and Anderson (Anicet) in Alternate shirts tiji.fr.png|Anderson and Mini Wolf wearing alternate clothes Mini Wolf (Loup) Anderson (Anicet) Spiky and Moussa at the ruins tiji.fr.png|Clockwise from left to right: Mini Wolf, Spiky, Anderson, and Moussa Mini Wolf (Loup) Anderson (Anicet) Spiky and Moussa at Anderson's House tiji.fr.png|Anderson and his ladybug collection with Spiky, Moussa, and Anderson looking on Mini Wolf and his classmates including Anderson (Anciet), Spiky, Lou, Elliot, Gus, Emily, and Grunt Brothers Attilla, Ceaser, and Nepoleon.png|Anderson front and center Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup,) Anderson (Anicet,) and Spiky screenshot from tiji.fr.png|Anderson with Spiky (left) and Mini Wolf (right) Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 07.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 08.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 09.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 10.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 11.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 12.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 13b.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 14.png Anderson, Anicet (Mini Wolf, Mini-Loup character) Season 2 Episode 2 15.png|Eating cherries External Links Tiji https://www.tiji.fr/Heros/Mini-Loup/